Untitled
by Life's Shadows
Summary: Canada shows up at Germany's house asking to see Prussia. Germany tosses his brother out of the house and Canada takes him away to teach him a lesson. Extremefail!summary. Seme!Canada, yaoi warning


**AN: Sometimes my brain goes into what I call "M mode", which means at the time I can only write smut, and any fluff would be horribly perverted if I attempted it. While I wait for "Fluff mode" to come back I work on several private projects like this. This one shot was worked on parts at a time, so if it doesn't flow quite right that is why. This will probably contain historical inaccuracies because I don't care enough to do research sometimes. There are also several of my own head-canon ideas in this, including past Americest and hints of past Germancest. If anything in this offends you, well...I honestly don't really care. It was written purely for myself and I decided to put it up because I was bored and had nothing else to do. You can continue reading if you want or you can hit that convenient little thing known as a back button, but if you read it please review! Title suggestions are welcome; I personally have it labeled in my files as "Random". Not sure for the categories. Any questions, ask.  
**

**Warnings: Smut, mentions of violence, a bit of dark!Canada(though not for very long), some swearing**

**AN2: I'm trying to decide whether to write a prequel or a sequel for this story. There's a poll and more information on my profile, so go check it out!**

Canada stepped out of his rented car after parking it and hoisted his borrowed shotgun. He kicked open the wrought iron gate to Germany's estate and walked up the path. When he decided the distance was right, he stopped and raised the shotgun, sighting along the barrel. He turned off the safety and fired at the house. A moment later the door flew open, revealing a tall blond yelling angrily in German. He froze when he saw Canada standing in his yard.

"A-ah…hallo, Canada," Germany said. Canada smiled and lowered his gun a few inches to see him clearly.

"Hello, Germany. Is your brother home?" he asked, smiling sweetly. Germany gulped and nodded. He turned and went back into the house. There was more yelling in German as Canada waited patiently. A minute or two later, Prussia was thrown out the open door. He yelled back at his younger brother and finished buttoning up his dark blue shirt. Germany looked about to say something, then he changed his mind and retreated back into the house. He shut the door behind him, now decorated with a shotgun bullet hole, locked it, then moved a large piece of furniture to block it. Prussia muttered to himself in German before looking up and finally noticing Canada.

"Hey Canada! What are you doing here? Are you the one shooting out here? Man, no wonder West was so pissed," Prussia said, walking down the steps and moving towards him. Canada raised his gun a few inches.

"Don't move, Prussia," he said. Prussia froze as he realized the gun was aimed towards his heart.

"Uh, h-hey Canada, you don't want to do that, do you?" Prussia asked nervously.

"Oh, I think I do." Canada cocked the gun, ejecting the empty shell. "Where shall I shoot first?" he asked. "Your brain? I don't think you have one, so that won't hurt you much. Your heart? That seems to be as cold as the Tundra on the Longest Day, so that won't do either. Hmm…" He trailed the gun over the albino's body, looking for a good target. "Ooh, I know. What about there?" He pointed the gun at Prussia's crotch.

"Not my—!"

"That seems to be the most valuable part of your body. It also seems to be what controls you, more than your heart or brain. And since you used it against me last night, that's the part of you I'm most angry with. I'll tell you what I'll do. After I shoot off your balls, I'm going to rip you limb from limb. I'll feed your heart to my polar bear, whatever's left of your dick to your brother's dogs, and give the rest of you to Russia. I think I'll keep your head for myself though. Your eyes are such a pretty red. Say goodbye now, Prussia." Canada's finger started squeezing the trigger.

"Wait! Wait, Mattie, I can explain!" Prussia cried. Canada paused at the sound of his human name.

"Can you now?"

"Yeah! Yeah, give me a minute, and I'll explain! Please!" Canada looked up at his pleading expression.

"You have one minute to explain why I woke up alone this morning, Prussia," he said tonelessly.

"Okay! So, um, you drank so much last night I wasn't sure if you would remember anything when you woke up this morning. I didn't want to deal with all the drama when you woke up, so I left out the window—"

"Goodbye Prussia."

"Wait, you said you'd give me a minute! I knew if you didn't remember you'd start freaking out and then your family would have come to see what was wrong and I didn't want England finding me naked in your bed, he'd try to kill me!"

"Hm, fancy that. Someone trying to kill you."

"Yeah! And also, if you woke up and freaked and thought it had been a horrible mistake I didn't want to lose your friendship just for the sake of a one-night stand!" Canada's grip on the gun tightened and Prussia realized he'd said something wrong.

"Is that all I am to you, Prussia? A one-night stand? Someone you can leech off of whenever you feel like it? Because let me tell you now, I am not that kind of man," Canada said icily. Prussia paled.

"No, that's not what I meant! I mean that we'd only had sex the one time and if you didn't remember then I wasn't going to tell you!"

"You'd fuck me and then pretend nothing ever happened?"

"Ah—! Uh…only if you wanted me to," Prussia said. He stared at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"Prussia—"

"I really like you, Matthew. If you don't like me, then I at least don't want to risk losing your friendship by making you hate me," he said. Canada stared at him for a moment.

"Come here." Prussia looked at him but could tell nothing from his expression. He took a hesitant step forward. "I said, _come here_." He took a few steps closer. "Now!" Canada ordered. Prussia jumped and scurried over to him, moving uneasily past the gun. Once he was in reach, Canada grabbed his shoulder and yanked him into a kiss. Prussia stiffened in shock, then he relaxed into it. Canada wrapped his arm around Prussia's shoulders and lowered his gun. Prussia put his arms around the taller male's waist. Canada carefully lowered them to the ground and pushed Prussia onto his back. He laid atop the older male and set his gun down next to him. His gloved finger caught on the trigger and pulled. Both Canada and Prussia jumped as the gun went off next to them. There was the sound of breaking glass and frantic yelling in German from the same direction. They broke their kiss and looked up. The kitchen window had shattered. Prussia pushed Canada off of him and jumped up to run over to the window, nearly throwing himself up on the sill.

"West, West, are you okay?" Prussia asked. Germany stood up and shook his head. Several pieces of glass fell out of his hair. Canada walked over, the gun once again held firmly in his hand, and reached through the window. Germany flinched, and then Canada pulled another piece of glass from his hair.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I'll pay for the damage to your house."

"N-no, Canada, that's fine. You don't need to worry about it," Germany said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Canada asked.

"Yes, very sure. It won't cost too much," he lied.

"Well, okay then, if you're sure. I'll see you at the meeting, Germany." Canada grabbed the back of Prussia's pants and dragged him away. Germany watched as Canada hauled Prussia to the rented car and pushed him into the backseat then got in the front and drove away. Germany shook his head and then started cleaning up the broken glass.

Prussia swallowed nervously as Canada set the shotgun in the seat next to him and started the car.

"Mattie? Where'd you get the gun?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Canada looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"I borrowed it from Switzerland," he said. He glanced at the road then back in the mirror. "Put your seatbelt on, Prussia." The ex-nation did as told, then he hesitantly asked another question as Canada pulled away from the curb.

"Why aren't you calling me Gilbert?" he asked. Canada looked at him again.

"Will you let me? Have I earned that right? After all, if I'm just a _one-night stand_ I wouldn't want to be too familiar with you." Prussia gulped.

"Come on, Mattie, you mean a lot to me. I wouldn't just do that to you and then leave unless you wanted me to."

"Hmm." Canada remained silent until they reached his cabin. Canada got out and then pulled Prussia out of the car. He grabbed the shotgun as well and then led Prussia into the dwelling. Once inside, he turned and prodded his back with the shotgun. "Keep walking," he said. Prussia nodded and walked forwards where Matthew directed him. They ended up in a bedroom. Canada shut and locked the door and turned to Prussia, who was standing nervously near the bed.

"Is this where you kill me?" Prussia asked. Canada smiled and set the shotgun down against the wall. He took off his big coat and laid it over a chair. Underneath he was wearing a white button down and a red tie. He loosened his tie and took it off, hanging it on the doorknob. Prussia watched him nervously until Canada's gaze flickered over his body.

"Prussia, you are wearing far too many clothes," the northern nation said. Pale fingers shakily started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Canada leaned back against the door and watched him with a smile. Prussia stripped his shirt off and then looked up to Canada. The blond's eyes moved down to his pants. Prussia quickly undid them and stripped them off, along with his shoes and socks. Prussia hesitated then, fingers on the waistband of his boxers. "You still have something on, Prussia."

"R-really?" he asked nervously.

"Take them off," Canada said. Prussia swallowed thickly and didn't move. Canada raised an eyebrow. "Take them off. Unless you'd rather I did it." Prussia's voice seemed to get stuck in his throat. Canada tapped the shotgun next to him. "Hurry up now, Prussia." Prussia stripped off his boxers and tossed them aside, then he looked up to see Canada's reaction. The blond was eyeing his body, smirking slightly. It made him shiver. Canada moved away from the door and walked towards him. Prussia scooted back until his legs hit the bed. When Canada reached him, he twisted his fingers into messy silver locks and tilted Prussia's head back to kiss him. While the albino was sufficiently distracted, Canada swept the former nation into his arms. Prussia yelped and grabbed onto Canada's shoulders. Canada sat down on the bed and set Prussia in his lap. Prussia looked up at him.

"Help me out of my shirt, Prussia?" Canada asked. Prussia nodded and undid the buttons. As Canada shrugged off his shirt, Prussia stared at his chest, recognizing all the marks he'd left there the night before. Canada noticed him staring. "Admiring your work, Prussia?" He touched a hickey on his chest. "People leave marks like these to claim what's theirs. Does that make me yours now?" Prussia looked up and met his eyes, which gave away nothing. Canada leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Or will you be mine?" Prussia shivered and felt a cold hand press against his lower back. Canada turned and tossed Prussia down on the bed. He then stood and finished removing his clothes, eyes locked on the albino. Canada crawled onto the bed, staring down at him, a grin tugging at his lips. Prussia closed his eyes when the blond leaned down over him, and then he felt soft lips press against his own. He tentatively opened his eyes and looked at Canada's focused expression as he kissed him. Prussia shivered as Canada's cold hands slid over his chest and stomach, and then the blond pulled away. "Cold, Prussia?" he asked. Prussia shook his head.

"Y-your hands are freezing, Mattie," he said. Canada looked surprised for a moment. He sat up, straddling Prussia's waist, and looked down at his hands. Then he held them out to the older male.

"Warm them up for me?" Prussia opened his mouth to reply but Canada shoved a few fingers between his lips instead. Prussia grunted but then began sucking on the fingers, eyeing Canada warily. The tall blond closed his eyes, his other hand coming down to rub at Prussia's so-much-boasted-of length. Prussia moaned and his eyes fluttered closed, growing hard in Canada's hand. Canada chuckled, and Prussia opened his eyes to look up at him. Canada was smirking, gaze fixed on his face. Prussia felt himself blush and closed his eyes again. Canada removed his fingers from the albino's mouth and set them against his entrance. Prussia's eyes snapped opened and he yelped when he felt one long thin finger enter him. He fisted his hands in the bedsheets.

"What's the matter, Prussia? Not used to being entered?" Canada laughed quietly. Prussia grit his teeth.

"Prussia doesn't get topped," he muttered.

"Except by Russia, yes? And Germany? And now Canada…" Prussia opened his eyes, staring up at him in shock.

"How…?"

"Did I know about you and Germany?" Canada finished. He shrugged. "It was obvious. I knew the signs. After all, I was once in love with my own brother." Prussia frowned in confusion.

"You mean America?" Canada nodded. "Why? Why would you be with him?"

"I was young and foolish. When Alfred said he loved me, I believed him, and I was so desperate for love…I was being controlled by England at the time, and I was still missing Papa…so I had a secret love affair with him. I hid it from England well. Alfred wanted the both of us to be free and independent together, so he started fighting against England's control. I was still very timid then, and I didn't want to fight against England, so Al fought for me as well as himself. He wanted to be my hero…and he was. When he gained his independence from England and the border was set between us, we were both disappointed, but we kept up our affair. Our love for each other was great enough to overcome anything, I thought."

"What happened?" Prussia asked. Canada sighed, staring straight ahead at the wall.

"He still wanted me to be independent from England. He was high on his freedom and wanted to give me the same feeling. He invaded my land in his war against England, and he killed the leader of my Native tribes. Then he burned York, my capitol at the time. I grew angry with him. When I had healed enough, I rejoined England and my men in the fighting. We went to Washington and I personally burned his White House. I showed him my scar as his own started burning into him. …that was the end of our relationship. When we finally could get along again, we were no more than brothers." He sighed and blinked, and then looked down at his still hands. He smirked.

"Trying to distract me, Prussia?" he asked, adding another finger and starting to scissor inside him. Prussia hissed and twisted his eyes shut.

"No, I just—ah!" Canada laughed and leaned down to kiss him, pushing his legs apart with his other hand as he added a third finger. Prussia moaned against his mouth. "You're a sick fuck, Mattie," he mumbled. Canada froze and pulled away to look down at him. Prussia shrank away from him. Canada chuckled darkly. "Mattie. Mattie, you love me right?" he whimpered. Canada was grinning, his violet eyes wide, a dark aura settling around him, reminding Prussia of the world's largest country and his former tormentor. Canada fisted a hand in his hair and yanked him into a sitting position. He bit down harshly on the albino's shoulder until he drew blood, which he licked away while Prussia whimpered in his grasp. "Mattie, Mattie, please…" Canada blinked a few times and looked at him. There were tears forming in the corners of those brilliant red eyes. Canada's expression softened and he nuzzled Prussia's neck, stroking his hair lightly.

"I'm sorry, Prussia. I've been a little bit stressed lately." He glanced up and met his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Prussia turned his face away and nodded. Canada kissed his neck and cheek lightly and then moved his fingers, pulling them out of the albino's body. "I think you're ready now." He lined himself up with Prussia's entrance, nudging against him.

"Mattie, wait, don't!" Canada paused.

"What is it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I…I'm…" He shook his head, unable to say anything. Canada watched him for a moment before leaning in to kiss him passionately. Prussia put his arms around the taller male's neck and kissed back. Canada moved his hands elsewhere, and Prussia paid no attention to their absence until he heard the bedside table drawer sliding shut. "Mm, what—" Canada grabbed Prussia's hands and pushed them up, quickly handcuffing them to the bedpoles. "Hey!" Prussia pulled on his restraints, then his vision was obstructed by a piece of cloth.

"I know you and your brother get turned on by bondage," Canada whispered, tying on the blindfold. "I just want to make it more pleasurable for you." Prussia shivered. Canada smiled and kissed his ear. "Just relax and let me do everything." Prussia kept quiet, listening intently to try to figure out what the blond was doing. He heard the drawer again but didn't know what it was being used for. Canada kissed his neck and then laid a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, before he licked along Prussia's length. The albino shivered and realized that he was already half hard before Canada started sucking on his dick. Canada kept his eyes on Prussia's face as he pushed his newly lubed fingers into the older male's body. Prussia shivered at the sudden cold.

"Mattie…please…if you're going to do this, just do it," Prussia said. Canada raised his head from Prussia's erection and looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Prussia hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"Just…go easy on me, please? I haven't bottomed in a long time."

"Of course, Prussia." Canada kissed him while lining himself up with the albino's opening, then he slowly pushed in. Prussia whimpered and turned his head away. Canada nuzzled his neck. "Relax, it will make it easier." Prussia nodded and took a few deep breaths, relaxing. Canada eased himself further inside. Prussia winced. Canada leaned forward and laid kisses on his chest, before he put his lips over one of Prussia's nipples and sucked on it. Prussia gasped and twisted away. "No, I won't have any of that." Canada put a hand on Prussia's chest and pinned him to the bed.

"C'mon, Mattie, you're killing me," Prussia said, yanking on the handcuffs. Canada pushed himself the rest of the way in, making Prussia gasp. "Oh hell."

"You wanted me to hurry up, no?" Canada breathed in his ear. Prussia shivered.

"Just give me time to adjust."

"Very well." Canada kissed his neck and jaw while waiting for Prussia to be ready.

"Okay, I'm good."

"You sure?" Canada asked, a smirk in his voice. Prussia scowled.

"Dammit Mattie—" Canada slammed into him, making Prussia gasp.

"Now where is that spot?" Canada asked, thrusting in with each word. Prussia cried out and arched into him, and Canada smiled. "There it is. You ready for this now? I'm gonna drive you crazy, boy." He drove in without waiting for an answer, and soon Prussia was writhing and crying out like it was his first time. His whole body strove for Canada. The blond laughed lowly and grabbed Prussia's member, pumping it in his hand. Prussia moaned, triggering Canada into a sudden peak in pleasure and he came into the albino. Prussia screamed as Canada thrust into his prostate and he came, jetting out onto both their chests. Prussia then collapsed onto the bed, panting. Canada laughed shakily and kissed his collarbone.

"Will you be okay here by yourself? I have to go," Canada said. Prussia turned towards him.

"What? Where are you going?"

"There's a world meeting today, remember? Don't worry, though, I'll be right back here when it's over." Canada kissed his cheek and got up. Prussia yanked on the cuffs and attempted to sit up.

"You're just going to leave me here like this?" he asked. Canada considered a moment, then reached over and pulled off the blindfold.

"How's that?" Prussia glared at him.

"That's not funny, Mattie. At least let me wash up." Canada dipped his head in a nod and smiled.

"Alright, _mon Prusse_. I need a shower as well." Canada knelt on the bed and unlocked the handcuffs. Prussia rubbed his wrists after the metal was removed. Canada got up and walked towards the door. Prussia went to stand up and fell down on the floor. He hissed in pain, drawing Canada's attention. "You should know not to try to stand so soon afterwards." Canada picked him up from the floor and cradled him against his chest. Prussia looked up at him in surprise, causing Canada to smirk. The blond kissed him thoroughly, ravishing his mouth, and left Prussia panting and wanting more.

"I've never seen this side of you, Mattie," Prussia said. Canada smiled as they entered the bathroom.

"Sure you have. Everyone calls it my 'hockey mode'. Remember?" Prussia gaped from where Canada had set him on the counter while the blond turned on the shower.

"Seriously?"

"Mmhm." Canada picked him up and stepped into the shower. "Think you can stand now?" Prussia nodded and Canada set him on his feet. Prussia steadied himself against the taller male's chest while he adjusted to the pain. He glanced up at his face.

"Hey Mattie, when did you get so tall?" he asked.

"I've always been this tall. Only Russia is taller than me," Canada answered.

"I thought Denmark and the Netherlands were taller than you. And West." Canada shook his head and chuckled.

"It's their hair."

"What?" Prussia pictured each man in his mind and realized they all had hairdos that were a bit high. He snorted. "No way."

"Yes. Plus, I tend to slouch a little bit."

"No kidding." Canada smiled and washed them both. He then got dressed, cuffed Prussia to the bed, kissed his cheek, and left.

Germany was already at the meeting when Canada walked in and took his seat. He walked over to the other blond and cleared his throat. Canada looked up and smiled.

"Hello Germany. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Um, well, yes, Canada." He cleared his throat again, nervously. "What have you done with my brother? Not that I'm accusing you or anything, I just want to know," he clarified quickly. Canada's smile widened.

"Don't worry. You'll get him back in one piece." He turned and looked towards the head of the table, a smirk on his face. Germany stood there for a moment before figuring that was the only answer he was going to get, and he headed back to his seat. At the end of the meeting, he watched as Canada was the first one out the door.

Much later that night, when Germany was cleaning up the kitchen after having dinner with Italy, he heard a knock on the door. He dried his hands on a dishtowel and went to answer it. When he opened the door, he saw his brother standing on the doorstep, a silly grin on his face and a red lipstick kiss on his cheek, swaying slightly. He looked up at the sound of tires squealing and saw Canada's rental car pull away from the curb. Germany sighed and pulled Prussia into the house. He noticed an envelope in Prussia's shirt pocket and pulled it out. It had his name written on it.

"Hey West, did you know Canada's a cross dresser?" Prussia asked with a giggle, before he attempted to stagger up the stairs. Germany rolled his eyes at his brother before he opened the letter and pulled out the contents.

"_Dear Germany, _

_Thank you for allowing me the use of your brother. I apologize for the damage to your house and hope the enclosed amount is enough to cover it. _

_Sincerely, Canada. _

_P.S. Prussia might be a bit hungry, we didn't have dinner. Also, please remind him about his commitment."_

Germany looked at the check and his eyes widened. That many zeroes for a door and a window? Germany looked after Prussia, who was sprawled halfway up the stairs, still giggling. He sighed and rolled his eyes and went to help Prussia up the stairs. He would deal with the rest later.


End file.
